The Price To Pay
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: MaleMale might contain noncon later !Alex is 14 years old!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

Warning: Hints to Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship

Summary: Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

I couldn't find any other Yassen/Alex stories on so unless you can prove otherwise, I call the first Yassen/Alex pairing!

**This story is dedicated to ****Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**The Price To Pay**

Alex stared into the emotionless eyes of the older male, hanging upside down by the legs, from a harness fastened to the helicopter.

Since the moment Alex laid eyes on the Russian assassin, he had been taken by the attractive man. Alex tried to deny it, but in the end he had to admit that he had fallen head over heels for none other than the cold-hearted Yassen Gregorovich. Alex hated himself for it, after all Yassen had killed his uncle. As he hung with only a thin cord keeping him from falling to a sudden death, he was faced with a dilemma; Take the Russian's hand, the one he had fallen so hard and fast for, and be pulled to safety, or hold on to the cord that was already giving way to his weight, and plummet to a sudden and undignified death?

Yassen was still holding out his hand, waiting for Alex to make his decision. Just as the cord snapped, Yassen grabbed his wrist, holding him as the chopper flew away from the building, and away from the people standing below.

After they had been raised into the helicopter by the co-pilot, Yassen sat down in the back row and grabbed Alex around the waist, pulling him to sit on the floor between his legs. Alex, surprised by the action, said nothing for a while, but soon enough his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" Alex said, turning around to face the Russian. He immediately wished he hadn't, as he was faced with a certain area of the Russian. He blushed red, turning around quickly, hoping the assassin hadn't noticed his gaze.

After a few moments of silence, Alex realized that Yassen had yet to answer him. "Considering you didn't give me a choice as to whether or not I wished to be saved, you could at least answer my question." Alex said angrily.

Yassen just continued to ignore him, so Alex decided to ask another question. "Why did you pull me down to sit here? I'm completely capable of sitting without assistance." He wasn't really expecting an answer, and was surprised to hear Yassen speak.

"Would you really have chosen death over being rescued by me?" There was no emotion in his voice, and Alex shivered from the emptiness. The Russian noticed the slight tremor that went through the teen. "Are you cold, Alex?"

Alex nodded, both from not wanting the assassin to figure out the truth, and because he actually was beginning to feel a little cold.

Yassen bent over Alex to retrieve a blanket from underneath the chair opposite. As he was reaching over, Alex was assaulted by an intoxicating smell, which he realized was coming from the Russian. He felt a slight tingling in his loins, and he drew in a quick breath, trying to relax himself.

Yassen heard the slight intake of breath, and he raised his eyebrow for a second, but didn't comment. In stead he unfolded the blanket and placed it over the young teen.

After that they fell silent, both of them deep in thought. Alex was trying to make sense of the recent events, and Yassen was thinking about what was to happen later.

Without even realizing it, Alex began to drop off, his head resting back against the seat, and brushing against Yassen's thighs.

Yassen smirked slightly down at the young boy, but Alex, who by then was fast asleep, never saw the predatory gleam in the cold blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC….Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Man, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, and it STILL isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Damn! I actually lost this chapter, and spent most of last night looking for it. I also want to apologize to all the people who've reviewed, and that I haven't got back to yet. I'm really trying, I swear! I thank you all for taking the time to review, it does mean a lot to me. Any **constructive** criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you all for bearing with me.

**Oh, and guess what! I got into Pre-IB! And at a really good school as well!** Yes! Congratulations are accepted and appreciated. Yes, I am very humble…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

**Warning:** Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship(ish) **might be slight non-con, at least to start off with**

**Summary:** Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

**This story is dedicated to ****Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**The Price To Pay**

**Chapter 2:**

Alex woke to find himself in a large, soft four-poster bed, with mahogany wood and black silk sheets. The heavy drapes were a deep blood-red colour, tied back to the posts.

"I was wondering how long you would be asleep. You have experienced a lot in the last few days, more than any normal 14 year old would be able to." Yassen's silky accent cut through the silence, and Alex became increasingly nervous when he realized he had been stripped to his boxers, most likely by the man who had just glided into the room with an unnatural grace.

Alex looked at the Russian, taking in his short, red hair, the calculating blue eyes and the snowy white skin, contrasting strongly with the black button-up shirt (which Alex noticed, blushing, had the top few buttons undone). His eyes moved downwards, seeing the black cargo pants. He was surprised to see that Yassen had removed his boots, and now only had plain white tennis-socks adorning his feet.

Alex looked back up into the cold blue eyes, blushing ever so slightly when he realized Yassen had caught his wandering gaze. Yassen met Alex's eyes, his face completely blank except for the ever-so-slight smirk ghosting his lips.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alex asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Do you think saving your life came for free, Alex?" Yassen said, his voice filled with smugness, "You must have realized there is a price to pay. Consequence demands a price. **I** demand a price."

Alex just stared at him; "and what would this price be?"

"I would think that it is quite obvious. Tell me, Alex, should I assume by your wandering eyes that you are willing, or will I have to force myself upon you?" Yassen's voice was knowing, yet seductive, the voice of a man who knows that in the end, he will get his way.

"Force yourself? What do you mea- OH. MY. GOD! You have got to be kidding! I mean, you're a guy, I'm a guy…And I'm FOURTEEN! Oh no, stay the HELL away." Alex exclaimed, moving up towards the headboard as Yassen started to walk towards him.

Yassen pulled him flat onto his back on the bed, pinning him down with his body. "By force, then?" He whispered teasingly into the teen's ear, feeling Alex's stomach muscles tense at the sensation. He pressed his hips down, feeling Alex try to squirm from the pressure, probably not realizing that he was only making matters worse for himself. Yassen pulled his head back to look into the chocolate depths, only to find that the teen was doing everything in his power not to look into the face of the man lying atop him.

"Why do you fight this, Alex?" Yassen asked quietly.

"I don't want this. I-" Alex started, but the Russian cut him off; "Do you not want this because you're not attracted to me, or because you are?"

"I'm not attracted to you!" Alex growled out, glaring at the older man.

"As I said to you before, Alex; It is a good act. You do it very well." Yassen mocked his words from when they had met at the Stormbreaker facility, "But we both know that you do not speak the truth. You might be a good actor, but your body betrays you."

Alex blushed, knowing what the red-head was referring to. He averted his eyes from the knowing ones above him, opting to stare over the older man's shoulder.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you truly do not want this, I will leave this room and you can take some clothes from the closet and walk out of here."

"But…?" Alex questioned.

"But if we ever cross paths again, I will take you, and you will have no say in how." Yassen spoke calmly.

"And my other options?" Alex enquired with a hint of sarcasm.

"If you do not feel ready to go all the way, I will take what you can give me now, and collect the rest of my pay when you are ready. Again, you will have no say in how. Ether that, or you can give yourself to me now, and I will respect that this is your first time, and will go slowly. The choice is yours…

TBC…

Ooooooh. What will Alex choose? Will he refuse Yassen, and risk them meeting up at a later date? Will he only make out with the attractive Russian, or will he go all the way? Give your vote, and find out in the next chapter of "**The Price to Pay**"

**Note:** If you vote for the first choice, I will not write a long story with several chapters or a sequel of them coming face to face again somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

Man, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, and it STILL isn't as long as I wanted it to be, AGAIN! I also want to apologize to all the people who've reviewed, and that I haven't got back to yet. I'm really trying, I swear! I thank you all for taking the time to review, it does mean a lot to me. Any **constructive** criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you all for bearing with me.

At the moment, the voting stands thus:

Option 1: 2 votes (Alex walking out, and risking meeting up later)

Option 2: 17 votes (Alex making out, but nothing else, and risking meeting up later)

Option 3: 13 votes ( Alex going all the way)

Option 4: 5 votes (undecided, don't wish for any specific ending)

There were also ten people who didn't vote.

I'll keep the voting up until December 20, 2007. After that I will count the votes and write the story based on the winning votes.

Just so you all know: Even if the winning vote is for Alex to go all the way, he will not do so completely willingly. And Yassen said nothing about finding Alex at a later date and having his wicked way with him again….Or anything about letting Alex go. Maybe he will keep Alex prisoner hinthint, winkwink. Know what I mean? Know what I mean? (first person to guess correctly as to where the 'hinthint' thing comes from gets a double-vote or a story dedicated to them…..)

Oh, and those of you that, like Wynja, want to write a Yassen/Alex fic, but feel that you'll be stealing or summat, know that I don't give a damn whether or not you write about Alex falling in love with Yassen with my exact same plotline, as long as you send me the link to the story. If you want to write a Yassen/Alex fic, or know of any, please, PLEASE send me the link and I promise to read and review, no matter how long or short.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

**Warning:** Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship(ish) **might be slight non-con, at least to start off with**

**Summary:** Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

**This story is dedicated to Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**The Price To Pay**

"_As I said to you before, Alex; It is a good act. You do it very well." Yassen mocked his words from when they had met at the Stormbreaker facility, "But we both know that you do not speak the truth. You might be a good actor, but your body betrays you."_

_Alex blushed, knowing what the red-head was referring to. He averted his eyes from the knowing ones above him, opting to stare over the older man's shoulder._

"_I'll make a deal with you. If you truly do not want this, I will leave this room and you can take some clothes from the closet and walk out of here."_

"_But…?" Alex questioned._

"_But if we ever cross paths again, I will take you, and you will have no say in how." Yassen spoke calmly._

"_And my other options?" Alex enquired with a hint of sarcasm._

"_If you do not feel ready to go all the way, I will take what you can give me now, and collect the rest of my pay when you are ready. Again, you will have no say in how. Ether that, or you can give yourself to me now, and I will respect that this is your first time, and will go slowly. __The choice is yours…_

**Chapter 3**

"The choice is yours, Alex. But I will be fair. You have until sunset in three days to decide." Yassen said, climbing off the bed. "Like I said before, there are clothes in the closet. You may take a shower and then we will get you something to eat."

"Where are we?" Alex asked, sitting up in the bed. The curtains were drawn in front of the windows, so he couldn't see if he was still in town, let alone in England.

Yassen opened the door and stepped through, and for a second Alex thought he wouldn't answer. He suddenly turned around, however, giving Alex a calculating look. "If you are planning to escape, be my guest. I will assume then that you chose the first option. Though I wouldn't advise it. There are many... interesting... people prowling the streets of Russia." His lips curled ever so slightly in the corner when he saw Alex' look as the realization of where he was dawned upon him. "A lot of money can be earned for young boys such as yourself, and not all care that their little _concubine_…" Yassen continued, putting emphasis on concubine "is a fourteen year old virgin. They may be less than charming, and I doubt any would care to be gentle." His voice, which had started off as a seductive purr, turned ever so slightly into a cold snarl towards the end, but he hid it well enough to that one would have to be very good at paying attention to notice it. Alex happened to be doing just that, and he wondered exactly why Yassen seemed so angry about this thought. Didn't he like people who mistreated children? But this was Yassen; a cold, uncaring assassin! And why would Yassen warn him about such people, unless…

"You're lying to me! You're only making up stuff so that I'll be too scared to leave and stay here with you, so that you can do...do..." Alex faltered, blushing madly at the thought of what exactly Yassen wanted.

"Do you?" Yassen suggested amusedly. "well, yes, I do want to DO you as you so eloquently put it, but I am not lying. If you don't believe me, go ahead and leave. It's no skin off my nose, though it will undoubtedly be bullets out of my pocket when I track your owner down and shoot him. No one will have you but ME!" Yassen had been talking in an amused voice, but at the last sentence he raised his voice ever so slightly, and the possession laced in his words made Alex shiver, as well as make him slightly uncomfortable in certain areas that reacted quite positively to the dominance shown be the Russian.

Alex just glared as Yassen left the room, closing the door behind him. Yassen was lying, he knew it! Nothing would happen if he left and found some means of contacting Mr. Blunt or even Jack... But he would need money. He'd have to try and find some in Yassen's house. Alex made up his mind and went to the closet, finding some clothes not much unlike Yassen's. Unfortunately for him, though Yassen was similarly built to him, he was still taller, and the clothes hung a little too loosely for Alex' liking, especially the trousers.

He opened the bedroom door quietly, looking around to see if Yassen was still there. There was nobody in sight, but Alex' heart sunk when he realized exactly what _type_ of house Yassen lived in, cause it wasn't an apartment, or a terrace house, hell, not even a small villa, but in fact what seemed to be a quite sizable mansion. The hall he was staring down was _long!_ Alex knew that the chances of him getting lost were great, but he had no choice; he needed to get out! Choosing a direction, Alex stepped out of the room and started walking down a random hall, hoping that he was at least not getting himself totally lost.

It seemed like forever; going down a hall only to find that it was a dead end, walking down numerous halls that all looked the same… Alex was about to lose all hope when he suddenly came across a hall that was slightly broader than the rest, and he ran silently along it, mentally thanking whoever had put the red carpeting on the floor in all the halls. He finally found the Grand Staircase, and his ticket to freedom. He ran down the stairs, and as he headed to the front door, he spotted a bottle of water placed on a table in the next room. He decided to grab it, in case he needed it later. As opened the front door, he nearly jumped for joy as the freezing Russian air hit his face. It took him a moment or two to get used to the cold, but when he did he started running down the long road that lead from the front gates up to the mansion. The only thing that put a damper on his spirits was that the gates were nowhere in sight, in fact it seemed that he would have to walk through a forest before he would get to them. 'On the positive side,' he reasoned, 'there probably won't be any protection at the main gates, since few people are going to be bothered to go to such an extent just to get to a mansion, even if they are aware of its presence. And it's not like I need to be bothered about getting lost. As long as I follow the "yellow-bricked road", I won't have a problem.'

With this in mind, he started jogging down the path, never noticing Yassen watching him from one of the upstairs windows.

Alex checked his watch for the hundredth time. He knew it couldn't tell him the time, but at least it could tell him how much time he'd spent walking. The Russian air was starting to get to him, and after having walked for 30 minutes straight, he was starting to get a bit annoyed. He opened the nearly empty bottle of water and took a swig. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, as he might need it later, but at the moment he was just too angry to care. Didn't this stupid forest ever end?! As though they heard him, the wrought-iron gates suddenly came into view as he turned a corner. He ran the last few metres, considering how best to get over the 3 metre high gates. If he climbed over the doors, he might get impaled by the spikes on top, but it he climbed up the equally tall brick walls on ether side, he would definitely get hurt on the half a metre high barbed wire lining the tops of the walls for as far as he could see.

He decided to give the gates a try, as they would be much easier to climb, and the chances of getting hurt were much lower. He was only afraid that they might be electric, but since he couldn't hear the tell-tail buzz of an electric circuit coming from them, he decided to risk it. As he was about to reach the fence, he remembered the bottle of water. There was only w small amount left, but still enough to test whether or not there was any electricity in the fence. Ripping off a bit of fabric from his shirt, he poured the remaining water on it and threw it at the fence. There was no reaction.

Alex smiled. 'This is nearly too easy', he thought, grabbing on to the fence and clambering over, mindful of the spikes at the top. Halfway down the other side he jumped, and landed easily on his feet. Turning around, he realized exactly _why_ Yassen didn't seem to have very much protection; the mansion was in the middle of nowhere. Alex sighed; he would have to do a hell of a lot of walking, and it was starting to get dark. Alex sighed again, and started the long trek to some kind of civilization.

Alex was tired. He felt like he'd been walking for days, but according to his watch he'd only been walking for 6 hours. His feet were hurting, and he was freezing and miserable. The water-bottle he took had been emptied at the gates, and his throat felt parched and sore. He could see the first signs of artificial light in the distance, along with the tops of some buildings. He estimated that he would reach them in about another hour or two, if he was lucky. The sun had left the sky, and he wished it would come back up again, if only to light up the road he was walking along.

As he walked along, Alex wondered if Yassen had realized that he was gone, and if so, what he was doing just now. Was he calmly sitting eating some nice warm food and drinking wine whilst laughing at the fact that Alex thought he could get away from him, or was he calling in all his offers and pulling strings so that the second Alex got to the town in the distance, there would be someone there to quickly and effectively catch him and bring him back to Yassen's mansion? Alex didn't know what to do; He obviously couldn't NOT go to town, he was already too tired to have any other options than getting to the closest form of civilization and hopefully a means of getting help, but he might get caught and sent back to Yassen…Alex knew that he would have to risk it. 'At least if I get caught by Yassen again I'll have food and water.' He though dully as he walked the last few metres before the first house was passed.

The town was not at all pleasant. The streets were dirty and wherever he went he got suspicious or extremely uncomfortable scrutiny. Alex couldn't ask anybody where he was even if he _had_ dared talk to any of the people he met, as he didn't speak Russian, and didn't blend in so well with his newly washed and quite costly looking clothes. He didn't want to stand out any more by letting the people know exactly how much he didn't belong in their shabby little town.

Something that bothered him greatly as he walked through the town was that there were no signs of children. Alex knew that when you never saw any children, it was obvious that the people of this town were aware enough of the existence of a bad environment, and wouldn't expose the youngsters to any dangers. And indeed, after seeing some of the people and catching their less than innocent gazes sweeping his form, Alex realized that Yassen might not have been lying as much as he first thought.

It was as he walked down a particularly dirty, smelly street that someone called out to him from a dark corner. As it were, Alex did not understand what the grimy man was saying, but the yellow sinister smile directed at him told him that it was nothing good. The blood-shot eyes looked him up and down keenly, all the time muttering gibberish. What scared Alex most was that, although this person smelled and looked like the worst of sewers, he was quite strong- and rough-looking, and Alex knew that even if he did manage to win if they fought, the noise and actions would probably spur any onlookers into doing something, and Alex doubted that something would be positive for him. He suddenly realized that the man was now talking to someone over his shoulder, and suddenly three more men stepped out of various shadows. Two of them grabbed Alex roughly by the shoulders and one pinned his hands there with some kind of makeshift handcuffs. The plastic fasteners people often use to hold lots of wires together, Alex concluded. Easier to come by, cheaper, and usually as efficient, if pulled as tight as this one was. The men holding his shoulders gave him a shove, and when Alex refused to move, they grabbed him again and started tugging him along.

Alex struggled with all his might, but the men were too strong, and before he knew it he was already half way down a side street. He kicked out at one of the men, effectively getting the back of the knee and making the man fall to the ground. The man let out a yelp of surprise, but caught himself just in time, and ended up scraping up his palms. One of the others, angered by the action, shoved Alex up against a brick wall, and held up a grubby, but lethal looking knife centimetres from Alex' face. He grinned at Alex' shocked and slightly fearing look, and said something loudly that made his comrades cackle evilly. He suddenly leant in so that his face was only a hair's breath away from Alex, and swooped in to give Alex a lick on his left cheek. Alex glared at the man, only making his smirk broaden. Then, out of nowhere, a gun was fired, and one of the men looked shocked for a second, before dropping to the ground; dead. Suddenly more bullets were whizzing through the air, and the next thing Alex knew, was that the man holding him, still smirking, toppled on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Alex was in a really uncomfortable position. The man was squashing him against the wall, and he was just about crouching under the heavy weight of the dead man. All of a sudden the man was yanked aside, and he was staring into the cold blue eyes of a Russian he knew all to well. "Yassen." He said in a dead voice, admitting his defeat. Yassen said nothing, just pulled him up and, pulling a knife out of his pocket, quickly cut the makeshift cuffs off Alex, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the side-street, down some more streets, past small, dodgy-looking shops, and out towards the area where Alex first had entered the grimy town. Alex just stumbled glumly behind him, letting Yassen drag him along and feeling oddly like the dog that had been told off by his master.

"Yassen, what was it he said? The guy that was holding me. He said something to his friends and they laughed. What did he say?" Alex asked curiously, wondering what it could have been that obviously had angered the assassin. Yassen slowed down a bit, and gave Alex one of his calculating gazes. "He was saying that you seemed to enjoy the knife so much that he would like to get you more _intimately_ acquaintanced with it." Yassen said as they rounded the corner of the shack Alex had first passed on his way into town. There was a motorbike there, and Yassen climbed on, waiting for Alex to climb on after him. Alex did, but didn't really want to place his hands around Yassen's waist. As the motor revered up, and Yassen started up the road Alex had walked, Alex admitted defeat and wrapped his hands around the assassin's waist.

Alex was in shock. The man had wanted to use that knife for _that_ with _him!_ He actually didn't think that he would be bad enough, he wanted to put a knife in the equation! Alex didn't like to admit it to himself, but Yassen was far better than those people. After this, he knew that he would never be stupid enough not to take Yassen's words seriously.

As they came up to the gate, that Alex had climbed only a few hours earlier, Yassen pulled something out of his pocket and pressed on it. As he did, Alex saw the cameras, not only on each side of the fence, but in some of the first trees as they entered through the opening, and he realized how stupid he was to think that Yassen would have no protection whatsoever on his property.

Yassen stopped the bike at the main entrance of his house, and Alex numbly climbed of. His body was slightly stiff and sore from the long trip, but Yassen seemed unaffected as he lead Alex back up the stairs and into the house, before turning to Alex and telling him he could do whatever he pleased, as long as it was in his house, and that he would call for him around lunchtime.

"And don't forget, in two days you will have to make up your mind. And do not worry, if you were to chose one of the options that are least in your favour, I will still make sure you get back to England and to your dear Jack and MI6." With those parting words, Yassen left Alex all alone in the huge mansion to do as he pleased.

TBC…

I thought I'd just repeat, in case someone's forgotten:

At the moment, the voting stands thus:

Option 1: 2 votes (Alex walking out, and risking meeting up later)

Option 2: 17 votes (Alex making out, but nothing else, and risking meeting up later)

Option 3: 13 votes ( Alex going all the way)

Option 4: 5 votes (undecided, don't wish for any specific ending)

There were also ten people who didn't vote.

I'll keep the voting up until December 20, 2007. After that I will count the votes and write the story based on the winning votes.

Just so you all know: Even if the winning vote is for Alex to go all the way, he will not do so completely willingly. And Yassen said nothing about finding Alex at a later date and having his wicked way with him again….Or anything about letting Alex go. Maybe he will keep Alex prisoner hinthint, winkwink. Know what I mean? Know what I mean? (first person to guess correctly as to where the 'hinthint' thing comes from gets a double-vote or a story dedicated to them…..)

Hugs to you all!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well

Well... At least I've managed to answer most of my reviews... Finally…

At the moment, the voting stands thus:

Option 1: 4 votes (Alex walking out, and risking meeting up later)

Option 2: 34 votes (Alex making out, but nothing else, and risking meeting up later)

Option 3: 51 votes (Alex going all the way)

Option 4: 8 votes (undecided, don't wish for any specific ending)

There were also 25 people who didn't vote.

**Note:** Some of the votes that weren't quite clear to me have been placed in option 4. There were also one or two people who voted twice, but I don't think I said anything about voting several times, so I took all votes into account. It's doesn't really matter either way, as Option 3 won quite clearly…

I know I said I would put up the next chapter ages ago. As everybody knows, I did not do so. I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

**Warning:** Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship(ish) **might be slight non-con, at least to start off with**

**Summary:** Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

**This story is dedicated to Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**The Price To Pay**

_Yassen stopped the bike at the main entrance of his __house and Alex numbly climbed of. His body was slightly stiff and sore from the long trip, but Yassen seemed unaffected as he lead Alex back up the stairs and into the house, before turning to Alex and telling him he could do whatever he pleased, as long as it was in his house, and that he would call for him around lunchtime._

"_And don't forget, in two days you will have to make up your mind. And do not worry, if you were to choose one of the options that are least in your favour, I will still make sure you get back to England and to your dear Jack and MI6." With those parting words, Yassen left Alex all alone in the huge mansion to do as he pleased._

**Chapter 4**

Alex knew that he should probably use the time until lunch to get to know his way around the mansion and grounds, knowing that he might need it later, but he couldn't be bothered. He was tired from the long walk, and confused as to why Yassen seemed to… care…Alex shook his head. He knew getting ideas like that about the Russian was not a good idea, but he could find no other explanation that would explain why Yassen saved him. Unless, of course, it was as simple as the 'no one can torture my victim but me' thing Yassen had going on. On the other hand, it meant that the only person he had to fear was the assassin, and Alex knew that however twisted his sense of, well, _honour_ was, Yassen would not go back on his word about being _gentle_ with him. Alex blushed at the thought of exactly what he was going to be gentle about.

Finding his way back to 'his' room, Alex kicked off his shoes and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed, suddenly feeling thoroughly exhausted, even more so than he had been feeling just minutes earlier. Lying down, with nothing but the large pile of questions whirring around in his head to distract him, he started to notice the full impact the day had taken on his muscles, along with the full impact of the recent happenings dawning on him. Figuring that he wasn't going to sleep until he had sorted through some of the many questions, and knowing that he should probably get some of the tension out of his aching muscles, Alex got up and did some stretching exercises he'd been taught by his uncle and through his martial arts training. After stretching just about all his muscles, he decided it was time for a shower. He stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the adjoining bathroom.

The bathroom was huge, with a dimmer to turn on the many lights in the ceiling. There was a large countertop with two sinks in it, and a mirror running across the entire wall he was facing. Quickly noting his rather ragged and worn appearance, he took in the rest of the grey and black tiled room. He saw a white Jacuzzi on a heightened level to his right, but looking around he realized that there didn't seem to be any toilets anywhere. He did, however, note that there seemed to be a door to his left, and a gap shaped like a doorway in the opposite wall. Quickly opening the door to his left, he found the toilet inside, with its very own basin in the corner of the room. Shutting the door, he crossed the room and went through the doorway, only to find it curving slightly to the right. He went around the corner, passing a towel rack, and discovered a 2x2 metre room, with a shower, with a rather large head that faced straight down. There was also a small collection of bottles and soaps in the corner closest to the shower.

Alex turned on the knobs, adjusting the heat and stepping under the warm spray. He just stood there for a few minutes, letting the warm jets of water sooth his muscles, and letting Alex concentrate on the many questions that didn't seem to want to go away.

'Am I gay? I've never really thought about it, but I know I've never been interested in girls, the way the other guys in my class seem to be. Am I even attracted to Yassen? There's no denying how I reacted to Yassen when he lay on top of me. It felt nice when he pressed against me, and every time he shows signs of dominance or possession…' Alex was pulled out of his musings when he felt his face heat up He looked down, only to discover that it wasn't just his face that had reacted to his train of thought. Alex blushed deeper, and, as much as he disliked it, realized that Yassen was the only person who'd ever had this effect on him. In fact, he'd never had this _problem_ before a few days ago, when he'd first seen Yassen and Sayle meet. Alex sighed deeply. 'I guess that answers my first and second question, now as to what I'm going to do about this. I mean, just because Yassen has this effect on me, doesn't mean that I... have to _give myself_... to him. I mean, I've never done this, any of this before. I haven't really even considered it, and I'm fourteen, but do I really have a choice here. Knowing my luck, there is a quite big possibility that I will meet Yassen again, and like he said, if I choose _that_ now, at least he'll try to make it good for me. Still, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go through with this, and I definitely don't want to give it up to a guy I barely know, let alone that he is an assassin, much older than me, and isn't exactly the person I saw myself getting together with. On the other hand, I haven't ever really thought about getting together with anyone. It's just not been something I've really bothered to think about before.'

He reached down for one of the bottles that were labelled 'soap', and squeezed some of it onto his hand. He started to wash his body, imagining what it would be like if he was to follow this revelation about himself. Was it any guy that he would react this way to or was it just Yassen? He tried to think of different girls, ranging from the ones in his class, to popstars and famous actresses. No reaction. He tried the same with guys, and though none of them had the same reaction on him as Yassen seemed to have, there was something there. Definitely gay.

Alex sighed again. He tried to picture himself with Yassen; simple things like talking, eating, dancing... Wait! Where did that last one come from? Alex tried to rid his mind of these thoughts, but they just wouldn't go away. He found himself not only wondering about daily happenings, but also about the nightly ones. He gasped at how positively his body reacted to the images popping up in his mind, and could have sworn that the temperature had increases by several notches. He reached his hand down, but gasped and quickly drew it back, shivering at the pleasure that wracked his body. He reached his hand down again, pumping his erection once, only to throw his head back and moan at the ecstasy that shot straight up and back down his spine. His hand started a rather fast and uncontrolled pumping, as his mind went blank from the strong pleasure that had previously been unknown to Alex. His hand went faster and faster, as his breathing was reduced to harsh panting and moaning.

"Alex?"

Alex stopped his actions immediately, his mind starting to function again and going into overdrive, trying to figure out where he was, and what he had heard.

"Alex?" The voice said again, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine again. He felt an unbelievable urge to let his hand continue and finish whatever it had started, but just as he was about to listen to the urge, his mind caught up with him, and he realized exactly where he was, who had called his name, and exactly what they had heard him doing.

"Are you planning on getting out of the shower any time soon?" Yassen said, sounding highly amused. Alex let go of himself, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, and not knowing exactly what he should do.

"If you do not come out now, I will have to assume the worst, and come in to get you." Yassen said, sounding even more amused than previously.

At this, Alex hastily grabbed a towel, willing himself down, but knowing that it wouldn't help. He wanted to say something, but he was just too embarrassed. Looking down at himself, he knew there was no way he could hide the obvious bulge between his legs, and, taking a huge breath and willing his blush down, he hoped that, by some miracle, Yassen would have his back to him, or step outside the door once he had heard the water turn off. He had no such luck. As he stepped into the main part of the bathroom, he came face to face with the Russian, who didn't even try to cover his appreciation of having Alex displayed in such a way in front of him, and not even trying to hide his gaze travelling over the clearly aroused teens body, resting for a few seconds on the all too obvious bulge. "Where you enjoying yourself, Alex?"

Alex avoided meeting the Russians ice-blue eyes, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. He tried to walk passed the assassin and into his room, but just as he passed, Yassen turned around and wrapped his arms around the soaking wet teen, pressing against him and letting his hands rest dangerously low on Alex' waist. Alex gasped, and before he could stop himself, pressed himself back against the strong hard body, and pushing his hips forward for the contact his body so badly wanted.

"Do you want this, Alex?" Yassen whispered into his ear, letting his hand brush against the arousal over the towel, feeling how it sprung back to life before pulling his hand away, "Do you want me to touch you down there? I can make you feel good, Alex. Just tell me what you want."

Alex closed his eyes, knowing that he needed this too badly to say no, and for some reason not hating himself for it. "Please…" he half whispered, half groaned pleadingly.

"Please what, Alex?" Yassen whispered. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do."

"Please touch me, make me feel good." Alex moaned.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Yassen's amused voice breathed in his ear. "I can't help you if you don't tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"I want your hand on me, on my cock. Please, Yassen. I need you to make me feel good." Alex said, barely knowing what he was saying, too lost in his want for release.

"Then I shall give you what you want." Yassen said, reaching his right hand under the towel, and wrapping his long fingers around the sizable erection. Alex gasped, and his knees nearly gave way as he lent his full weight against the strong body behind him. Yassen held the teen against him with his left arm, working his right up and down Alex' shaft. Alex quivered as the pleasure took over, and his mind went completely blank as he gave himself completely over to the ecstasy enveloping him.

Yassen could tell from Alex reaction and his eyes that it was his first time being touched in such a way. Wanting to show Alex just how much he cared for him, and to make this time memorable, and just because he had wanted this for so long, he decided to hold Alex off for as long as possible, intending on driving the teen to the point of begging for more. Whenever he could feel Alex getting close, he would stop and slow down the pace, making the teen moan in pleasure and want, and mumbling pleases for release.

Deciding that Alex wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, Yassen pumped the swollen member faster, until he suddenly felt Alex' warm seed spilling out and dripping onto his hand. Alex was completely spent, and collapsed, being lowered to the floor by Yassen who cradled him from behind.

Yassen laid Alex gently down on the warm tiles, going to the basin and washing his hands of the younger's milky seed, and getting another towel. He placed the fresh towel over the one already wrapped around Alex' waist before lifting the teens hips, and extracting the soiled one, careful to keep Alex modest, as to not upset him. He bent down so that he was face to face with the boy. "I came up to tell you that it's lunch time." He told Alex, who nodded silently, his mind still reeling with the after effects of the previous actions. "I will wait outside your bedroom door for you. Please be quick." He placed a quick kiss on Alex' forehead, before silently exiting the room.

Alex watched him leave, before sitting up and getting a small washcloth to remove the stickiness that Yassen hadn't got on his hand. He knew why the older man had been so careful about not revealing Alex' body, and found it strange that he had not taken advantage of the situation to its fullest, when he even had the excuse of wanting to clean Alex up. The only thing it could suggest, was that Yassen really did care about him, and for some reason, it made his stomach give a little flop.

He opened the bathroom door, and, true to his word, Yassen was not there. In stead, a pair of black dress-trousers and a crisp white shirt were lain on his bed, along with a pair of tight grey cotton boxers, and black socks.

He put on the attire silently, buttoning up the shirt all the way. It was a little tight around the neck, though Alex got the feeling that this had been done purposely to make him keep the top button open. The clothes fit too well everywhere else for there to be any other explanation. He stepped out of the room, and as if to confirm his suspicions, Yassen immediately undid the top three buttons, saying that there was no reason to be so formal.

They walked silently down the winding halls together, down some steps and through some more halls, until Yassen opened a door to their left, and gestured Alex inside.

Stepping into the room, Alex was so shocked he stood still for several seconds, just staring. The room was unlike any he ever thought he would see inside a huge mansion. It was small and had a kitchenette and a small isle with two bar chairs on either side. There was also an average sized table in the middle of the room, and a couch with a small coffee table by the one window in the room. The walls were a light yellow, and most of the interior was white, though the bar chairs were a light grey, and the tables were both of some kind of dark wood. The couch, however, was bright yellow, with overstuffed cushions in the same colour, and the curtains were in the same colour.

Alex found that he liked the small and comfy room. He slipped into one of the bar chairs and rested his arms on the countertop.

Yassen opened the fridge, asking him what he would like to drink. Alex said that whatever he had would be fine, and Yassen brought out a can of coke, which he placed in front of Alex. He also got out a glass which he filled with ice, before placing it next to the coke.

"So, Alex, what do you want to eat? I don't have very much, as I was not planning on entertaining guests when I brought you here, and haven't had a chance to get anything in. I could make you a cheese and ham toastie, though, if you'd like."

"Sure, that sounds fine." Alex replied, watching the Russian as he got the cheese and ham out of the fridge and pulled out some fresh bread, which surprised Alex slightly. Shouldn't the bread be stale? Maybe it had been in the freezer or something.

Yassen finished making his food, and silently put the plate down in front of him. "Be careful, the melted cheese will be hot." He warned, before placing his own sandwiches into the toast machine.

They ate their meal in silence, Alex contemplating that he was quite happy to have such a simple meal, in stead of something grand, most likely with strange Russian specials. It struck him that Yassen probably didn't have any servants or butlers working for him, as they could be a threat to him. In some ways it comforted him to know that they were alone together, as he would not like to think of what kind of people would work for an assassin.

"I have an _appointment_ I have to get to, but you can feel free to go wherever you please as long as you stay inside." Yassen said when they finished, getting up and putting the empty plates in the sink. He came up behind Alex and placed a small kiss to the back of his neck, before swiftly leaving the room. Alex stared at the door through which Yassen had just gone, feeling a slight tingle where the Russian had kissed him, before shrugging and deciding to take a nap on the couch.

Settling down on the couch, Alex mused that Yassen didn't seem to be as inhuman as he thought. But, he chastised himself, just because he's acting all nice now, does not mean that he's not just putting on a show. 'I wonder what or rather who his appointment is', was Alex' last sleep filled thought, before he fell asleep.

TBC…

**Note:** The winner of the hinthint competition was Wolflady, who guessed correctly that it was Monty Python.

Also, the voting is now closed.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but this time I'll try to be quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

**Warning:** Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship(ish) **might be slight non-con, at least to start off with**

**Summary:** Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

**This story is dedicated to Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**The Price To Pay**

Alex has been kidnapped by Yassen and is in his mansion in Russia. Yassen has given Alex options as to the circumstances concerning his release.

"_Alex watched Yassen in a half daze as the Russian quickly re-dressed him, before walking towards the door. Opening it, he turned to regard the teen lying on his bed. "I'm not going to take you yet, Alex. You are not ready, and we both know it, as unfortunate as it is. Rest well, and we will talk later." He closed the door silently, and Alex was left to think over the latest turn of events."_

**Chapter ****5**

A few hours later found Alex staring out the window to the mansion grounds below. He knew he had a decision to make, and though it frightened him, he knew it was better to face the reality of the situation. He sat down on the couch again, feeling mentally drained. The question that he had to contemplate, the question that would decide the situation for him, was perfectly clear to Alex: Could he risk Yassen crossing paths with him again?

Though Alex guessed that apart from Yassen knowing which town he lived in, the assassin probably had no idea of where exactly he lived, or which school he went to. And would Yassen really put so much energy into this as to be willing to get a hold of this information? Or did he expect to meet Alex again through their missions? That was highly unlikely, as Alex doubted that the MI6 would have any use for him again.

But still; Yassen could come looking for him, and one thing Alex was sure of, was that he did not want the option that Yassen had proposed then. So there he had his answer. Alex felt himself shiver at the realization of what conclusion he had come to. He was about to reconsider, when the door opened, and the man who had caused him so much emotional stress, stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Alex watched as Yassen walked towards him, each step bringing the assassin closer to the teen. He couldn't help the slight tremor that ran though his body as Yassen's gaze swept over him, and he was surprised to feel slightly…excited? Alex was shocked at his reactions around the older man. He had already guessed that Yassen cared for him, but was the feeling mutual? His body reacting to Yassen was one thing, but the more the Russian was around him, the more he found more than his body coming to life.

He shook himself out of his stupor to find that Yassen was looking at him with a contemplating gaze. He moved over on the couch, allowing Yassen to sit with him, and to his utmost shock and surprise, Yassen lay down on the couch, and put his head in Alex' lap, closing his eyes. Alex stared down at the head resting comfortably on his thighs. Having the Russian be like this, made them seem like an established couple, and for some reason the thought of this aroused Alex. He blushed and coughed, trying to shift and get up, but he'd been to slow, and when he looked down, it was to find Yassen smirking up at him, his eyes open and gleaming. Alex tried to get up again, and this time succeeded, heading over to the fridge to get a drink as a slight distraction.

He made it to the fridge, but as he reached out to open it, Yassen heavier and stronger body slammed him into it, slipping his one arm around Alex' waist and interlacing his other hand with Alex, dragging his hand up to the top of the fridge. He pinned the younger boy there, and Alex could do nothing but squirm, becoming aroused by the feeling of Yassen's hard body pressed against his back. Feeling the Russian pressed against him, mixed with the utter show of strength and domination, turned Alex rock hard instantly, but having his arousal pressed up against the fridge was causing him extreme discomfort.

Alex opened his mouth to tell Yassen, but before he had the chance, Yassen had spun him around and shoved him roughly towards the couch. Being so confused and disoriented, Alex could do nothing but land on the couch face first in an ungraceful sprawl. Before he had time to collect himself, the Russian was on him again, grinding his hips into the teens behind, electing a loud moan that had Alex blushing and hiding his face in the cushions. He didn't get much chance to do so, as Yassen chose then to flip him over onto his back. "Don't hide yourself from me, Alex. I want to hear your every moan of pleasure." Yassen growled into his ear seductively, making Alex' cock twitch with excitement. Yassen obviously felt it, as he glanced down quickly, before looking up at Alex with that infuriating smirk that made Alex twitch and blush again.

Yassen's hand crept lower, massaging him trough his pants, before all of a sudden pulling away completely. The young teen opened his eyes at the sudden loss of contact, to find Yassen regarding him solemnly. "Wh-what's wrong?" Alex panted, completely out of breath. "If I continue this, it has to be with your consent, Alex. I want to hear you say that I can do this to you, or else I will leave." Yassen spoke quietly, clearly, as though he hadn't been affected at all by the recent happenings. Alex stared at him, horrified by the notion that Yassen wouldn't get him off, and slightly touched that the man was showing him so much respect and care. He found himself reaching for the Russians face with his hand, stroking the smooth cheek with his thumb, and looking into the cold blue eyes. "You may touch me as you wish, Yassen. Please."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was on his back on the couch again, with an extremely aroused Russian pressing fully against him. He felt the long hands wandering down his sides, the warm mouth sucking and kissing his neck and he felt the Russians extremely hard cock pressing against his own. Yassen suddenly sat up again, and for a terrifying second Alex thought that he might have changed his mind, but then he felt tugging at the waistband of his trousers, and Yassen looking at him with questioning eyes. He nodded, once again feeling a rush of joy at the show of such respect, and lifted his hips for the assassin.

The Russian deftly undid the button and zipper, but before he pulled the trousers down, he gave Alex another look. "Are you sure?" He asked, seeking verbal confirmation. "Yeah," came Alex' obviously nervous reply. "If you change your mind, tell me, and I will stop immediately." Yassen promised, before slipping the black trousers down to his ankles. He reached up, again looking at Alex face for any signs indicating that he should stop, and though he still found the slight fear that Alex was not trying to hide, there was no other hint to that this was unwanted.

He slipped down the grey boxers, gasping as the teen's cock sprang up. He gently reached out to touch it, rewarded by the sharp intake of breath from the young spy. He pumped a few times, enjoying how Alex tossed his head back and uncontrollably tried to thrust into his hand, before letting go. Alex was about to whine in disappointment, but before he could, something very warm and wet enveloped his dick. He couldn't help it; he cried out loud, becoming almost impossibly hard and tried to press deeper into Yassen's hot mouth.

Yassen allowed him, taking the hard cock all the way in, before bobbing back up to lick the tip. He ran his tongue over the head, sucking lightly at it, before bobbing down again. Alex couldn't help but watch the man suck him, watching how his dick hot enveloped by the hot cavern again and again, the expert tongue's occasional swipes bringing him closer to release. He could feel the pressure building, and he knew that if Yassen were to take him deep again, he would lose it. Then he felt something against his backside, and suddenly a long finger pushed inside him. The utter shock of it, along with the sensation it created, had him screaming as he grabbed the assassin's hair, pushing himself down Yassen's throat and cumming violently.

Alex watched Yassen in a half daze as the Russian quickly re-dressed him, before walking towards the door. Opening it, he turned to regard the teen lying on his chouch. "I'm not going to take you yet, Alex. You are not ready, and we both know it, as unfortunate as it is. Rest well, and we will talk later." He closed the door silently, and Alex was left to think over the latest turn of events.

TBC…

**IMPORTANT:**

**Last I checked, the voting was clearly in favour of Alex going all the way. I'll have to check again, but I'm quite sure that option won. Unfortunately, I've been enlightened to some people having problems with Alex' age, and the prospect of a lemon. I don't really really know what to do about this, as the majority seems, like I said, to be for them going all the way, and, as I want to be "true" to the book, I don't want to change Alex' age, and I don't know how to. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Much obliged.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly (don't own any of the characters)

**Warning:** Yassen/Alex Male/Male relationship(ish) Lemon in (a) later chapter(s). **might be slight non-con, at least to start off with**

**Summary:** Yassen pulls Alex to safety after shooting Sayle, but what is the price Alex has to pay? Warning: Male/Male (might contain non-con later)

**This story is dedicated to Ceriadara. Her work is awesome, so go read.**

**A****uthor's Notes:**

1) A lot of people mentioned my small couch/bed glitch, and I want to thank you. I admit I blushed quite hard when I saw that, and I've corrected it now, I think. I'm not quite used to uploading and changing chapters yet. Thanks again, guys. Things like that are what help me get better.

2) Thank you to all the people who've given suggestions on the age matter. I have decided that I shall continue as I previously intended, and there will be a lemon later on. Those who have a problem with Alex' age will have to ignore it. I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone. I hope nobody gets upset by my choice.

**Important:** I get it that I'm not good at updating, but sending reviews were you snarl at me doesn't really help me write. In fact, quite the opposite. Some people have reminded me before to update on other stories when I haven't in a while, but they manage to say it without having me so upset about it that I can't even write the bloody chapter because all I can think about is _how_ they told me to update. And if you're gonna snarl at me in such an unpleasant manner, have the courtesy of signing in so that I can respond to you in person.

**The Price To Pay**

Alex has been kidnapped by Yassen and is in his mansion in Russia. Yassen has given Alex options as to the circumstances concerning his release.

**Chapter ****6**

Half an hour after Yassen's departure, Alex found himself still lying on the couch. He was thinking about what had just happened, and how he felt about it. Alex had never had the chance to think about his sexuality. He had always been different to his friends concerning attraction and whatever interests that it came hand in hand with. He remembered the first time they'd brought in a nurse to talk about 'sexual urges' as she so descriptively put it. All the other boys had joked around, pretending to not be paying attention, whilst Alex, bored out of his mind, watched his classmates' attempt at covering up the fact that they were hanging on to her every word. He had seen the blushes covered up with a sexual joke, and how, when leaving, many of them had taken pamphlets, saying that they wanted to make paper planes to their mates. He could never understand the fuss, and had never felt his eyes drift after other girls, or guys for that matter. Nor had he ever felt the urge to 'jack off' as his friends so eloquently put it.

Now, however, he could definitely see why some of his friends took extra long showers in the morning, and why everybody always seemed so focused on these kinds of interests. What Yassen had done to him had been... amazing, there was no other way to describe it. He'd never believed that anything could feel so great, and he never in his wildest dreams had imagined that HE would feel something like that, and with the assassin none the less.

Alex found himself getting up from the couch and walking out of the room, intent on finding the Russian, and maybe getting another taste of the wonderful sensations he had discovered earlier. He walked towards a room whose door was ajar, and pushed it open. It turned out to be the Library, and it also turned out to hold the goal of his search.

Yassen was sitting on a chair deeply engrossed in a book, But looked up at the sound of the door swinging open. "Back for more so soon, Alex?" he smirked, expecting Alex to blush and snap at him. The snapping part never did. He watched as the young kid looked down at his feet, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Yassen raised an eyebrow. "Really, Alex? I would have expected you to avoid me for a little while longer at least, and I definitely didn't think you'd like me to know that you wanted more. You never seem to stop surprising me."

Alex blushed deeper, and mumbled something.

"I unfortunately did not catch that, Alex."

Alex looked up at him, but never met his eye. "I said, I wasn't actually planning on… letting you know I wanted more. I was kinda hoping that you would…" he looked down and slightly to the side, fidgeting.

Yassen put the book down and got up from his chair, striding quickly towards the teen and stopping in front of him. He brought his hand to Alex' cheek, lifting up his face to that he could look into the expressive brown eyes. "If you want more, just tell me. I will do anything in my power to give you what you want, and if it is something as easy and enjoyable as pleasure, I'm not going to deny you that. What do you want, Alex?"

"I-I just want you to..." Alex stopped and tried to pull his head down to hide his red face, but Yassen wouldn't let him. "Tell me, Alex."

"I want you t—to uh… Iwantyoutotouchmeandkissme." He mumbled, finally managing to pull out of Yassen's grasp.

Yassen just chuckled at Alex' discomfort. "Then I will do as you wish." He mumbled against the teens lips, before claiming them.

The kiss was like an electric shock to Alex' system, and before he could stop himself he collapsed, only being held up by Yassen. He finally managed to recover enough to stand up on his own again, but the damage was done and he knew Yassen would let him hear about it for ages to come. At the moment though, he was to busy pinning the Spy up against the wall, which seemed to be a favourite of his. Alex tried to pull away slightly to regain some of his senses, but the Russian just pinned him harder against the wall and holding his hips in a bruising grip. Alex gasped as one of Yassen's long legs pressed against his hardening cock, and he bucked uncontrollably forward. At this Yassen pulled away so that they could both catch their breaths.

Alex whimpered as Yassen suddenly pulled away completely, going back to his chair and sitting down. He picked up his book again and started to read. The teen could do nothing but stare in shock, continuing to catch his breath. "Yassen?"

The Russian looked up. "Yes?"

"Is… is that it?" Alex gasped out quickly, trying to hold down his blush.

"It is close to dinnertime, and I cannot have you trying to draw away to contemplate things in stead of eating. Do not worry, Alex. We have all evening and a long time after that to enjoy ourselves. No need to rush." Yassen spoke in his usual matter-of-fact voice, cocking his right eyebrow at the teen.

"Right, sure… Um, I'll just go do something then." Alex mumbled, still not quite comprehending things. He closed the door behind him and headed off for a shower. For some reason he felt that he really needed one.

He found his way back to the bedroom, and stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a bundle on the floor. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on, just letting it run down his body. He reached down his hand to take care of the problem Yassen had refused to, but pulled his hand away almost instantly, for some reason not wanting the release.

Instead, he started to soap himself up automatically, cleaning himself thoroughly and rinsed off. As his muscles started to relax more and more, he began to wonder why he felt so… strange. It was almost as if something was wrong. For a second Alex thought that it might be one of those 'experiencing

things you're not ready for, and being uncomfortable with it afterwards' situations, but shook it off immediately. He knew, and had since the day he met Mr Blunt for the first time and being told he was joining the world of spies, that he might end up in a situation where he wouldn't have control of things being done to him by others. He knew there would come a day where someone somewhere would humiliate him, beat him and subject his body to rape and torture. It came along with being a spy. Mr Blunt had told him as much. Alex remembered his exact words _'Know this, the people you will be up against might rape, torture and humiliate you in ways you cannot imagine, And will take pleasure in doing it. That is the way it is._ Alex shook his head at the memory. Mr blunt hadn't even given him a reason for the information, and nothing else. He'd always wondered why the man had told him, but he assumed that Mr Blunt just told him so that he would know what to expect, and maybe be a better spy so as to avoid being caught.

It didn't really matter now, anyway. He knew he shouldn't trust Yassen, and the Assassin would probably turn around one day and show him how stupid he was for trusting someone who had kidnapped him, and was supposed to be his enemy, but Alex was tired, and that day hadn't come, so Alex decided he could chastise himself when it did.

Turning back to the question that started all of this, Alex tried to figure out why he didn't want to get himself off. It hit him like a tonne of bricks, so hard that he nearly fell at his own realization: He liked Yassen, he wanted him, he needed him, and worst of all; he WANTED to need him.

He turned off the shower, still dazed at what he had found out, and started to head to the bedroom. The second he rounded the corner of the shower, he discovered Yassen's still form.

Yassen was leaning calmly against the wall, his arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed and his head slightly bowed. When Alex came closer he only reached out the towel he'd been holding in his crossed arms, his eyes still closed. Alex grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Only then did Yassen open his eyes.

It did bother Alex a bit that the Assassin's awareness of his surroundings were so strong. He already knew that Yassen was extremely dangerous, but these last few days he discovered that the extent of his and the MI6's weariness where not doing the man justice.

"Alex, why were you in there so long?" Yassen's question startled Alex, who hadn't even been aware of the second towel he was using to dry his torso.

"Um, the water was nice and warm?" he tried whilst trying to reach his back, knowing the Russian wouldn't buy it.

"You... you are not bothered by what has happened, are you, Alex?" Alex startled at how unsure the Assassin sounded just then. He looked into the cold blue eyes that were searching his own for any signs of discomfort or being upset.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you care." Alex joked, walking passed the Russian and into the bedroom. When no sound was uttered behind him, he spun around. Yassen hadn't moved, and was staring at the tiled wall. It wasn't so much his pose that disturbed Alex, as it was his eyes. They were full of pain and sadness, and Alex could have sworn he saw a tear. Before he could get a closer look, however, the Russian took a deep breath, walked past Alex and though the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Alex was left standing in surprise.

After having dried off and picking some clothes to wear, Alex headed down to the room where he and Yassen had eaten earlier.

The Russian was there already, along with a huge, steaming pizza already on the table. Yassen was at the counter, pouring coke into to large glasses as the teen sat down. "I wasn't sure what you'd like on the pizza, so I hope you like it." He didn't meet Alex' eyes as he said this, not when he put one of the glasses in front of him and sat down in his own chair. "Help yourself, Alex." Yassen said, grabbing a large piece of the pizza, and starting to eat it. Alex picked up the piece closest to him, and bit into the cheese-covered slice, enjoying the bacon.

Alex studied the Russian. He seemed deep in though about something, and the teen couldn't quite decipher his expression.

"Yassen, Is everything ok?" he finally asked, getting nowhere with his analyzing and hoping that the Red Head would just tell him.

Yassen looked up from his glass. What he found so interesting about coke Alex didn't understand. "I am fine, Alex. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You just seem distant is all." Alex replied quickly, ducking his head to hide a blush.

There was a long silence between them where they just ate the pizza, occasionally reaching for another slice or for the coke.

"I do care." Yassen suddenly said in a low voice.

"What?" Alex asked, having been in his own world.

"I said; I do care. I do care about you." Yassen replied, looking the teen straight in the eye. "Do you think I'd go through all the trouble of having you brought to Russia if I didn't?"

"I… didn't really think of that. I guess that I just thought..." Alex trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"Thought what?" Yassen pressed, his eyes hardening slightly.

"That you, you know…" Again, Alex trailed off.

"What, Alex? That I just brought you here to show the MI6 how stupid they are for putting a kid in a grown-up's world, or to show my superiority to their agents? Maybe you believe that the reason I am the way I am towards you is because I'm a sadistic bastard that gets off on people's pain? Or is it that you think I brought you for my own amusement? That I stressing and tempting myself by having you right out of my reach?" Yassen spoke quickly, harshly, his voice a growled whisper.

"Well, the whole MI6, child in grown-up's world, superiority, sadistic bastard amusement thing had crossed my mind." Alex mumbled.

"Really? For the truth is so far from it." Yassen spoke gently, placing two fingers under the teens chin and lifting his head so that warm chocolate and ice blue gazes met. "I feel in no way superior to you. In fact, I am amazed at your skill. You are better that many people I have met throughout my training and my career. You are intelligent, athletic, caring... and beautiful. You are very," he leaned closer, "_very_ beautiful." With that, lips pressed together, tongues met, and the next thing Alex knew he was being picked up and pressed against a wall. He wrapped his legs around the Russians slim hips, who groaned and pressed him harder against the wall. He slipped his arms around Yassen's neck, trying to get as close as possible to the hot body that felt so good.

YGARYGAL

TBC…

I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but I had to post it as it was, because some people seem to be getting impatient, and I can't focus because of previously mentioned problems. I apologize to all my loyal readers who've waited patiently.

Also, if there is something that you think I should fix or work on, please use an example along with whatever you wish to criticise.

E.g. Reviewer says: you use Yassen's name all the time. Reviewer gives example: 'Yassen sat at the table and ate pizza. Then Yassen poured himself a glass of water. Yassen then looked up at Alex. Then Yassen got up and tap-danced across the floor and pulled paper flowers out of his coat pocket.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To my story followers. I've been gone a long time, and I'm really sorry. If you want to know why, I've written a story called Dear Diary where I've used fictional characters to replace some very real people in my life.


End file.
